<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tease by Tala (Aeveternal_AO3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369564">The Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeveternal_AO3/pseuds/Tala'>Tala (Aeveternal_AO3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Self-Indulgent, Top!Reader, bottom!Reeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeveternal_AO3/pseuds/Tala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Reeve briefly entertains an interesting woman for an evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reeve Tuesti/Original Female Character(s), Reeve Tuesti/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where does Shinra get all the money to host parties like this…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve heard that amidst the crowd while he attended to some investors at the recent gala. It was a more extravagant one than usual, and that’s saying something. Reeve doesn’t remember any large projects for the company that were underway, much less call for a celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, man. Just rich folk doing rich folk things, I guess,” another voice admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, you two!” a third person piped in. “The Vice President’s coming over…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, some Turks show up to clear a path for Rufus Shinra to walk by. But there was something different about him tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful woman accompanied the scion through the gawking guests. She had a neutral expression on her face, meanwhile Rufus was smirking, most likely aware of the attention and thoroughly enjoying it. Every single person in the room had their eyes on the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Including Reeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ーand to think I’d be the belle of the ball,” Reeve heard a woman remarking next to him. He almost jumped at her, as the hall was nothing but whispers at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon…?” Reeve turned to the voice to see Scarlet, her face showing slight contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She briefly looked at Reeve before rolling her eyes. “Honestly, I should have expected the Vice President to dress his arm candy up to the nines. If anyone had any foresight of him bringing one to the gala, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a big fan of Scarlet, but Reeve opted to boost her morale and give her a compliment, but she had already made a heel-face turn and disappeared into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Everyone had expected Rufus to talk big about the mystery girl he brought with him, but he never did. She was more of a decoration, there to give the occasional smile when the person Rufus was talking to would notice her. Rufus didn’t even mention her name to most of the guests. Scarlet took a particular offense to this, as Rufus completely dodged the conversation about his date when he approached her. All Reeve could do was nod quietly and sip on his champagne as Scarlet vented to him afterwards. And he was almost sure that she took an extra glass of wine after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Reeve heard in passing that Palmer moved to kiss the mystery girl’s hand when introducing himself to her, and he immediately escorted out of the hall on Rufus’ orders.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Rufus made his way to Reeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Director Tuesti,” Rufus mused, “how are you enjoying the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendidly, sir,” Reeve replied politely. He raised his glass to Rufus, but couldn’t help stealing at glance at the woman who clung to his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was directed elsewhere so she didn’t notice this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rufus did. “Oh, where are my mannersーthis is Sophia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, the woman turned to Reeve and Rufus. Her expression softened, but there was a sharpness in her eyes that never left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia flashed a smile at Reeve while extending her hand to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Director Tuesti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second for Reeve to respond. Every guest at the gala couldn’t stop talking about how beautiful she was up-close, and Reeve finally understood that now that she was right in front of him and looking him right in the eye. Her dark hair was tied into a milkmaid braid and adorned with jeweled hair pins. She was dressedーas Scarlet put it, up to the ninesーin a long gown that hugged her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-the pleasure is all mine, miss,” he stammered before Rufus inserted himself into the conversation again and changed the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their talk didn’t take long, though, and Rufus had to move on to the other guests. As he and Sophia walked off, she quickly shot a glance at Reeve over her shoulder. This sent his heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to take his mind off her or...wilder thoughts were bound to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shuffled out of the hall and onto the balcony outside. The combination of the restless crowd, champagne, and fantasizing about Sophia was growing too much for him to handle. Standing out in the crisp evening air was just what he needed. He loosened his bowtie and allowed the wind to whip at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve didn’t know how long he stayed at the balcony, but later he heard a woman call out behind him. He wasn’t in the right headspace yet so he just said: “Scarlet, I’d love to chat but not right nowー”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” asked Sophia, appearing beside Reeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve stifled a yelp as he stepped away from her. “Miss Sophia! Oh, it’s just you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Scarlet the scary lady with the gaudy dress?” Sophia pressed him, a smile curling at the end of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve blinked. That was blunt of her, and normally no one would say anything about Scarlet like that. But he supposed that you wouldn’t fear her if she wasn’t around to hear you badmouthing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...yes...?” Reeve replied meekly with a shrug of his shoulders. And then, the gears in his head started turning again and he threw a question at Sophia. “Miss Sophia, what are you doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft chuckle, she told him: “I was about to ask you the same thing, director. With you looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had gestured at him, and Reeve just realized he was a bit of a messーhis hair was disheveled from the wind, and his collar was popped open at the top after he loosened his bowtie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(At the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her lip.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve promptly fixed himself up and straightened his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get separated from the Vice President, miss? I won’t mind helping you find himー”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia clicked her tongue at him. “Will you drop the ‘miss’ already? It’s too formal for my taste. And besides, I’m just biding my time out here.” She placed her hands on the railings and stared into the distance. “Rufus is busy with some bigwigs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused then said with a scoff: “My high-profile date ditched me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve looked at her with concern. In an effort to comfort her, he gave her a bit of assurance. “He probably won’t take long. You should wait back inside. It’s chilly out here...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...then will you help warm me up, director?” Sophia suggested with a smirk, glancing at him over her shoulder just like she had earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart rate was going through the roof.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They crashed into a small, empty room adjacent to the hall. Sophia was eager and took the lead. Her hands were all over him, she left kisses all over Reeve’s face and neck, and she tore off his coat and bowtie off like they were nothing. She was also stronger than he expectedーas soon as they locked the door behind them, she pinned him against it with her whole body weight. The most Reeve had done in the chaos was unbutton his shirt and knock the pins out of Sophia’s hair so that her braid unraveled and her long hair cascaded nearly down to her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupidー</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words repeated in Reeve’s head. And as if she read his mind, Sophia stopped kissing him and breathed against his lips: “Don’t worry. I won’t let him know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from Reeve and turned her back to him. “Now, will you be so kind as to help me out of this stuffy thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve reached his shaking hands forward and unzipped Sophia’s dress, exposing her bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate Rufus’ guts but this gown he gave me is too pretty to go to waste,” Sophia remarked slyly as she slipped the dress off, neatly folded it, and set it aside. She was now left with just some lace panties on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Reeve could take in the sight of her with barely anything on, she had dropped down to her knees to be level with the bulge in his pants. Sophia undid the zipper, and held his member in her hand. She pressed her lips to the tip, being gentle as she left soft kisses up and down Reeve’s cock. This, though, was enough to make Reeve wince and flush a bright red. Sophia enjoyed his little reaction so she proceeded to lick and suck the tip, slowly making her way down his member until she had a mouthful of him. She would glance up at him every now and now then, which only made him more sensitive. Reeve threw his head back as he grunted and moaned. Both his hands were atop Sophia’s headーnot like placing them there was going to slow her down. She was set on making him come, and soon enough he did. She swallowed a bit of it while the rest spilled all over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia got up to her feet, confidently cleaning the excess fluid on her lips, and faced Reeve. His face was completely red, and his chest was rising and falling quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a tender hand on his cheek and gave him a soft look which quickly turned mischievous. “Don’t go out on me just yet, director. We’re just getting started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia took Reeve’s hand and led him to one of the chairs haphazardly placed around the room. She sat him down, then stripped him of the remainder of his clothes until he was just as naked as her, save for her panties. She didn’t plan on taking those off until he learned to satisfy </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on his lap, facing him. Sophia arched her chest outward, enticing Reeve with her fully-erect nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know what to do,” she told him, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve couldn’t believe she was encouraging him. So he went in. He grabbed her breasts with both hands and massaged them. His mouth found one nipple. Reeve flicked it with his tongue, sucked on it, and bit it. Sophia let out a gasp. He left a few more marks before playing with the other nipple. Sophia was moaning now. It was making him hard. He hoped that she could feel his cock hardening beneath herーhe wanted her so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophia...” Reeve said with a raspy voice. “...please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm~?” She was smirking. She wanted him to beg. “Please what, director?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Reeve groaned, exasperated, and buried his face in her chest. “Please just let me take you, Sophia...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Take’?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This man has probably never had sex in his life. She was endeared, but she had to laugh. Once she had her fill, Sophia fished him out of her breasts and tilted his head up so that he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to work on your vocabulary, direcー”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ーReeve,” he quickly corrected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And without missing a beat, Sophia continued. “Reeve, we need to work on your vocabulary. And yes, you can fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve gulped. He can’t back out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her off his lap for a second so that she could slip off her panties. She climbed back on him and positioned herself carefully, ready to take him in. His member went in gradually, and Sophia moaned once all of it was inside her. It wasn’t difficult at allーshe was incredibly wet down there already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve would then place his hands back on her breasts to fondle them while Sophia began bouncing on his throbbing cock. She said his name in-between the lovely noises she was making. It got Reeve to be a little rougher with her. His hands moved down to her hips, and he helped her pump him in and out of her faster. Harder. Until she was being so loud that she had to muffle her screams with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia let out one last moan as she reached her peak. She went limp and fell forward onto Reeve’s chest. Her sudden movement and the slickness of her insides caused Reeve’s cock to slip out of her hole, their juices spilling onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...what a mess...” Sophia spoke softly into Reeve’s collarbone with a weak chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Reeve panicked. He attempted to adjust her position so that he could see her face. “S-Sophia…? Are you okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t want him to. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against it. “Yeah, I’m just...tired. Let me rest here for a while...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeve calmed down a bit but he wasn’t done worrying about her. He folded his arms across her bare back and pulled her closer. He told her under his breath: “I just hope I didn’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s...a first</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sophia thought, pleasantly surprised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This guy is too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sweetheart, Reeve Tuesti,” she said warmly, giving him a few tender pecks on his neck and cheek. “I don’t think you could hurt me even if you wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mentally noted to give him her calling card later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally found the courage (and energy) to write this after weeks of getting egged on by the kind people in a Discord server I joined. Many thanks to Emma, Ayla, Hannah, and Elena, and especially to Sandy for helping me proofread this! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>